Just one last dance
by qwertysweetea
Summary: Happy Valentine's day: Spain had to leave, it didn't matter why, he just had too and Fem!Romano is left to deal with the loss but before he leaves he asks for just one last thing... a dance.


Happy (early) Valentine's day ^^' I thought I'd write something but just a quick warning, if you are looking for something sweet and fluffy and romantic then this isn't what you are looking for... this does NOT have a happy ending

Inspired by the song: Just one last dance [Sarah Connor]

Human names used.

Constructive critisism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

><p>They met at night; the Spanish heat still came off the now set sun, the slight breeze licking delicately at their bronzed skin. It was romantic, beyond that and any other couple would have been absorbed into the scenery too much to care about anything outside their own little bubble. In this instance it couldn't have hurt more…. The sweet atmosphere made it more unbearable.<p>

Her drink swirled against the glass as she placed it down. Lovina had never been a delicate child, something she couldn't even develop as a woman. The clatter made her flinch, her already heavy chest heaved against the tight fabric. She couldn't look up, her arms hugged around her body, soothing the back of her arms. It was getting colder… she felt cold, breaking.

Lovina's eyes followed the table cloth, over the cutlery, anything to keep her mind distracted… she felt like she was drowning more than anything, her chest unnoticeably convulsing in dry sobs behind the dress. The wine had spilt and her fingers danced in the puddle, tears blurring the image.

It was stupid, to lose herself. She hadn't hurt this much since she was younger, being left again… abandoned and unwanted, that's how it felt.

In her heart she knew she had to look up and so did he but they still waited, or at least until he couldn't take it anymore. It hurt him more than he would let on, seeing her face contorted with pain it reminded him of those times too. There wasn't an eternity now, there forever… it didn't exist, and he took his last chance.

Slowly she looked up, eyes trailing over his shirt and neck as he swallowed back his nervousness, into his Emerald eyes as the glistened with fresh tears. He took Lovina's hand, encouraging her up as he did so, taking her into his warm embrace.

"Antonio…" She muttered, leaning her cheek against his shoulder, head turned into his neck as he spun them around. "…bastard, why don't you just leave already?"

Still Antonio spun then, soothing back her hair as he did so with a kiss against his forehead. "Just one last dance, mi amor…" His arms loosened around her.

Lovina clutched at the backs of his arms, teeth clenched and arms trembling in an attempted to keep strong. Tears stoked his shirt and it chilled him, still he said nothing, burying his face in her hair. "Hold me tight!" She snapped, stammering. "…I'm cold."

His feet got under hers; it made her heart leap in fright. It was a silly little mistake that could break the moment she never wanted to end but he caught her mid fall like it was a perfectly rehearsed move. He held her closer, as close as he could. When he brushed a curl behind her ear she gave up disguising her tears. She was angry with hurt, sobs came out vocally.

It was over, they wouldn't have any more of these moments. She wasn't to remember those eyes, the feeling of him in her arms… She didn't want the heartbreaks, that's not what she wanted. She unclamped her hands from his shirts, slamming her fists into him weakly over and over. "P-Put me down! Don't touch me like that…!"

Too late, he smiled softly, placing his lips lightly against hers. "Let me hold you tight, keep you warm." He muttered, kissing her again as he brought her to standing, arms around her tight. "Just one last dance… por favor?" It wasn't a question, it was a plead as he spun her around again.

She gazed up again, biting her lips fiercely and nodded. "Hold me tight and keep me warm."

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading x<p> 


End file.
